


One True Puzzle (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear out together a special jigsaw puzzle</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Puzzle (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt Puzzle


End file.
